Ella es mía
by TsukiyomiYuki
Summary: Sasuke regresó a Konoha. Una serie de conflictos entre el Uchiha y Sai, lo que ocasiona que Sasuke tome una decisión. Hacer a Sakura SOLO de EL. SasuSaku.


**Este es mi primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja, ya que solo he escrito de Kakasaku (al menos de está serie), Sasuke y Sakura hacen muy bonita pareja, (aunque a Ayame92 le desagrada Sasuke). En fin… aunque en el manga parece indicar que será NaruSaku. Kishimoto está torturando a los fans de NaruHina y SasuSaku, pero como dicen, la esperanza muere al último. Está vez, será un onneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-san. Solo los tomé prestados un rato para escribir historias de mi imaginación, en fin… Naruto se haría novio de Hinata, Gaara de la linda Matsuri, Shikamaru de Temari, Neji (¬¬) de Tenten y Sasuke de Sakura…**

* * *

**SasuSaku**

_**Ella es mía.**_

Era un día cualquiera, al menos para Haruno Sakura, que todavía se encontraba entre las sabanas.

-¡Sakura-chan! –le llamaban desde fuera

-_Tsk, quien rayos me llama… _-pensó Sakura y luego se dio la vuelta.

-¡Sakura-chan!

La chica se levantó bruscamente y se asomo a la ventana y gritó:

-¡NARUTO, CALLATE!

-Pero debemos ir a entrenar…

-¡¡CALLATE!!

-Sakura, deja de discutir con Naruto y vayamos a entrenar –dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo a sus "dos" amigos, ya que había vuelto a la villa una semana antes.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la ventana. Cuando Sakura bajó encontró a Sai, Naruto y Sasuke

-Buenos días Sai, Naruto –dijo Haruno

-Buenos días, Sakura –dijo Sai

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo estaba ignorando en ese instante y dijo:

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-¡SI! –gritó Naruto

Sakura se puso a platicar con Sai.

-Sakura, es hora de irnos –le dijo Sasuke a su "amiga"

-¿Desde cuando me das ordenes, Uchiha? –contestó la pelirosa

-¿Ahora me dices Uchiha y no Sasuke-kun? –dijo con un tono burlesco

Sakura no respondió. Solo comenzó a caminar. Sai la alcanzó y comenzó a platicar de nuevo con ella. Sasuke por su parte se quedó en el mismo lugar sin moverse.

-Sasuke, vamos… -dijo Naruto

-… -lo único que hacia era mirar a su "amiga" caminar a lado de Sai

-¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto

-¡! –reaccionó enseguida

-¿Porque no le quitas un ojo encima a Sa-?- Naruto se comenzó a reír pícaramente- te gusta Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?

-¡Debes estar soñando! –gritó el Uchiha para después caminar rápidamente

-¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!

-¡Claro que no…!

-Sasuke, mira: Sakura-chan se está besando con Sai… -dijo Naruto

-¡¿Dónde?! –gritó el Uchiha. Miró al frente y los dos se encontraban conversando.

Naruto se comenzó a reír de su amigo.

-¡Tu, idiota me has engañado! –gritó

-Mira, Sai abrazó a Sakura-chan… -dijo Naruto

-¿Dónde? –preguntó

Esta vez los dos miraron al frente al ver que los sus compañeros se detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Naruto mientras corría hacia Sakura.

-Esa… ¿no es Hinata…? –preguntó la pelirrosa

Naruto vio al frente. Para su sorpresa, Kiba tenía arrinconada a Hinata en un árbol. Se molestó y gritó.

-¡¡KIBA, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!!

-Na-naru- la chica no terminó de decir el nombre del chico, ya que el se encontraba golpeando a Kiba en el suelo

-¡Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun solo me ayudaba con mi plan de que Shino-kun se haga novio de Hanabi-chan!

-Ah… -dijo Naruto cuando por fin reaccionó- perdón, Kiba…

-¡PRIMERO PREGUNTA Y LUEGO GOLPEA! –respondió Kiba

Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente detrás de Sai y le dijo:

-Eso te va a pasar si tocas a Sakura…

-Ah, Sakura, no te preocupes, ya la hice mía… -contestó

Sasuke estuvo a punto de liberar su amaterasu, pero se contuvo. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Sakura se dio cuenta y lo siguió. Lo vio entrar entre el bosque.

-¡Uchiha…! ¡Donde rayos te metiste! –gritaba la pelirrosa

-Aquí… -contestó el chico, que se encontraba detrás de ella

Sasuke le dio un golpe en su espalda.

-U… chi… ha… -dijo mientras caía al suelo

El chico la atrapó y la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido Sakura-chan y Sasuke? –se preguntaba el chico rubio

-Que triste… -dijo Sasuke que se encontraba encima de una rama

-¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto- ¿que le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

-Nada… -contestó- solo la haré mía, ¿escuchaste Sai…?

Sai se comenzó a reír y luego dijo:

-Te he dicho que es mía…

-¡No me interesa! ¡Ella es mía! –Contestó Sasuke- Sayonara… -dijo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo junto con Sakura.

-Al fin y al cabo… -dijo Sai

-Fue un plan perfecto… -contestó Naruto

-¡Lo logramos! –gritaron los dos.

Sasuke llegó a su casa y acostó a su "amiga" en la cama y luego se quitó su camisa. Al momento que se la quitaba, Sakura abrió sus ojos, quedó tan roja como Hinata y gritó:

-¡Eres un idiota, no te desvistas enfrente de mí!

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, y luego le susurró al oído:

-Prepárate, que hoy serás mía…

* * *

**Ja, ja, ojalá les haya gustado, manden reviews para que yo pueda mejorar. Apoyo a Naruhina, Sasusaku, Kakasaku, Shikatema, Gaamatsu, NejiTen**. **Así que… ¡Apoyen, es por nuestro bien! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han ayudado en todo, muchas pero muchas gracias. Se despide Tsukiyomi Yuki (bueno, en este fic) ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
